Highschool Day
by AkiMizu
Summary: The Tsubasa Chronicle gang are at school! They may make new friends and new enemies, struggle with lessons or get hurt but at least they'll be together!
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool Day**

**Chapter 1 - Music**

Hello! I know I've been away for a while but I'm back with another Tsubasa fanfiction! Hope you enjoy, it's what would happen if they were all in highschool!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The morning was cold, freezing in fact. Frost still hung off many plants and stuck to the floor like a slippery glue. This was the fourth day in a row of it being like this, students shivered as they walked down the gravel path that lead to their local highschool, scarves and gloves on. Most student went straight inside to escape the cold but a few stayed out, braving the cold for some fresh air.**

**Syaoran was one of these minority. He shivered as he hugged his thick coat around himself. The cold may have been uncomfortable but he preferred it to the noise of the classrooms and the corridors. Besides he was waiting for Sakura and he didn't want to miss her.**

**Sakura arrived shortly after, a huge woollen scarf around her neck, going over her mouth. She waved to Syaoran when she spotted him and ran over.**

"**Hello Syaoran-kun!"**

"**Hello Sakura-san."**

**She frowned. "Please don't call me that, it makes me sound old. Sakura-chan sounds nicer right?" She smiled.**

**Syaoran smiled back, he could never get tired of her smiled. "Yes, Sakura-chan."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile over the other half of the school...**

"**Kuro-rin!"**

"**Aw, dammit!"**

**Kurogane turned away as the tall blonde man slid after him.**

"**Kuro-tan wait up!"**

"**Heck no!"**

**Fai slid over the frosty ground and grabbed Kurogane's arm. He glared at Kurogane.**

"**Your mean! Kuro-tan is mean!"**

"**You idiot! Let go of me!"**

**Kurogane swung his arm up and down in a vain attempt to get Fai to let go. He sighed finally and started walking towards the main doors. Why did that guy always follow him around? It was really annoying. Fai walked along beside him, humming a strange tune. Kurogane raised an eyebrow in question.**

"**What's that your humming?"**

**Fai grinned.**

"**I'm so glad you asked Kuro-min! You care! Aw, I knew you did!"**

**Kurogane let out a low growl.**

"**It's MS!"**

"**MS?"**

"**What? You've never heard?"**

"**Are you going to tell me?"**

"**Yeeees!" Fai smiled. "Moonlight Shadow!"**

**Kurogane frowned. "What?"**

"**It's this really amazing remix of a song!" He smiled. "Want me to sing?"**

"**No."**

"**Okay, here we go!"**

**Fai began to sing the words to Moonlight Shadow loudly. People began to look at them. Kurogane began to get annoyed.**

"**Shut up."**

**Fai smiled. "Why?"**

"**Because it's annoying!"**

**Fai clapped his hands. "That's not very nice!"**

"**I'm not going to be very nice in a moment..."**

"**What Kuro-chii?"**

"**Urrgh, nothing."**

**Fai turned away suddenly, looking over at a bench quite far away.**

"**Aw! A happy couple!"**

**Kurogane sighed and looked over at the bench, a boy and a girl were sitting talking together.**

"**What so happy about it?"**

"**They're so in love!"**

**Kurogane smiled suddenly. "Do you want to go over and talk to them?"**

**Fai nodded.**

"**Then go!" Kurogane pushed Fai over to them and started to walk away, only to realise that Fai was holding onto his arm.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Syaoran and Sakura looked up as a tall blonde man and a black haired man came over. The black haired man looked pretty annoyed.**

"**Um... Hello?" Syaoran said, moving slightly in front of Sakura. "What do you want?"**

**The blonde man grinned. "Kuro-chan and I want to talk with you! Happy couple!"**

**Sakura giggled and Syaoran blushed.**

"**Okay, sure..."**

**Fai sat down next to Sakura and Kurogane next to him, this didn't please Syaoran.**

"**I'm Fai, and I told you Kuro-tan's name." The blonde man said, smiling the whole time.**

"**I'm Kurogane, not Kuro-tan or any other nickname you call me!" The black haired man growled.**

"**I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled back. "This is Syaoran."**

"**Pleased to meet you." Fai held out a hand, shaking Syaoran's and Sakura's gloved ones. Kurogane just looked away.**

**The frost began to melt, dripping off the trees and bushes, the sun came up higher than before.**

"**I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship!" Fai smiled.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hope you enjoyed it! This was kind of a tribute to one of my favourite songs as well! See you soon!

Hellsingandinuyasharock


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool Day**

**Chapter 2 - Burn**

Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry about the long wait, I had some... stuff to do... yeah, have fun!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The hallway emptied slowly as the students walked into their classrooms. The squeaking of shoes slowly disappeared and the chattering ceased. The hallways seemed brighter without the students crowding them, the sun coming full force through the windows.**

**Fai sighed and turned back to his table. It was way too warm to be inside in a cookery room.**

**Kurogane looked at him out the corner of his eye. It was hard to ignore Fai sighing every five minutes.**

"**What's up?"**

**Fai turned at him, leaning against the table.**

"**The sun's too warm Kuro-tan..."**

"**Well yeah, it's not meant to be cold."**

**Fai leant his chin on the wooden surface.**

"**You know what I mean!"**

**Syaoran looked over from his table, eyes full of worry.**

"**Are you alright Fai-san?"**

**Fai waved a hand. "Fine... Fine Syaoran-kun."**

**His eyes widened as a glass of water appeared before him. He looked up and saw Kurogane holding it.**

"**You'll dehydrate if you're not careful." Kurogane muttered.**

**Fai took the glass and drank it quickly.**

"**Wai! Thank you Kuro-min! I feel a lot better now!"**

**Kurogane just glared at him. "Then you should carry on working, that bread isn't going to make itself you know."**

**Fai nodded. "Right Kuro-woof!"**

**Syaoran smiled and turned back to kneading his own bread dough. It was a bit sticky but okay to use, it would just take longer.**

**Sakura watched Syaoran as she kneaded her bread, it had turned out well but the heat was getting to her as well.**

"**Syaoran-kun?"**

"**Yes?" He looked up immediately.**

"**Um... How long are we supposed to knead this for again?"**

**Syaoran smiled. "Ten minutes, I think."**

**Fai nodded. "Yup! Ten whole minutes!"**

"**Aw, how boring!" Kurogane complained.**

"**Hey, how about we switch Kuro-puu? Then we'll be helping each other!"**

**Kurogane's eye twitched. "It wont make any difference you idiot."**

"**It was logical though, riiiight?" Fai grinned.**

**Kurogane breathed out and turned away. "I give up."**

**Syaoran smiled and put his dough on to a tray, Sakura put hers next to his.**

"**Okay, it should go in for about twenty minutes, will you tell me what time it says on the clock now, Sakura-san?"**

"**Um... Sure, it says 2:45."**

"**Thanks."**

**He put the bread in then stood back up, just as Fai put Kurogane's and his bread in.**

"**OUCH!"**

**The cry echoed around the room as Fai jumped up clutching his finger.**

"**Wah! I burned myself!"**

**Kurogane grabbed his arm and threw Fai's hand bodily under the cold tap. "Stop complaining. It's not that bad."**

**Fai sniffed. "Burn yourself and see how you like it Kuro-chan!"**

"**No thanks, I'm clever enough not to."**

**Fai pulled away.**

"**Fine! If you want to be mean you can be mean alone!" He turned and walked off.**

**Kurogane sighed heavily and turned the tap off.**

"**Wait Fai..."**

**Fai turned round, eyes wide.**

"**You... called me by my name?"**

**Kurogane blinked. "Er... yeah..."**

**Fai smiled. "Wai! Kuro-min!" He ran at Kurogane who managed to sidestep and avoid being hugged.**

"**We aren't that friendly." _... Yet. _Kurogane smiled as Fai pulled his head out of the sink.**

"**Wah! Kuro-sama, the bread's burning!"**

**Kurogane jumped and looked at the oven.**

"**Oh, right."**

"**You were away with the fairies!" Fai exclaimed, grinning.**

**Kurogane frowned as he pulled the bread out the oven, one side was slightly too brown.**

"**Aw heck, look what happened now!"**

**Fai stepped back. "And all because you were daydreaming!"**

**Kurogane growled. "I don't daydream."**

"**Oh, of course you don't Kuro-tan." Fai winked, then ran as Kurogane chased after him. **

"**Get back here!" Kurogane yelled. "I teach you that I don't daydream!"**

**Fai stuck his tongue out. "Can't catch me Kuro-woof!"**

**Syaoran and Sakura smiled as they put their bread out onto cooling trays. Their new friends seemed fun.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I was a bit stuck for ideas...

See you soon!

Hellsingandinuyasharock


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool Day**

**Chapter 3 - Math class**

Once again, I'm very sorry for taking so long to do this chapter! I've been completely out of writing anything for a while, so I'm pulling myself back!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Ku-ro-miiiiiiiin!!!"**

**Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura looked up as one in time to see a large fluffy white thing shoved in front of their noses. It disappeared to be quickly replaced by Fai's huge grin.**

"**Ah! Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun! You're here too! Just in time to see what I bought yesterday!" He sang.**

**They all blinked, then looked at the white thing in his hands.**

**It was just palm-sized, quite round with two long rabbit ears and tiny limbs. A red jewel decorated it's forehead and it wore a shiny red earring to match.**

**It was also wearing a huge grin.**

"**What the hell..." Kurogane squinted at it. "_Is_ that thing?"**

**Fai's smile almost glowed, an aura of light seemed to be surrounding him.**

"**Hey!" A girl called from the bench behind them. "Stop blocking the sun you moron!"**

**Fai side-stepped so he was out of the way and gave the girl a thumbs-up. She returned it with a glare.**

"**Anyway! In answer to Kuro-rin's question, this just so happens to be a _very_ special item that is completely impossible to get anymore. It was _limited-edition_!"**

**Kurogane frowned. "It looks like a toy to me."**

"**But not just any toy!" Fai appeared by his ear, making him jump. "It's a super-special, one-of-a-kind, amazingly-rare..." He paused, they leant forward in anticipation.**

"**Cute fluffy rabbit-type plushie!" He exclaimed with glee.**

**Syaoran and Sakura sweat-dropped, Kurogane held his head in his hands.**

"**It's adorable, isn't it?" He cooed, poking the toy with his finger. "It's got really realistic fur and it looks almost like it could spring into action at any moment!"**

**Kurogane glared at him. "And you call yourself a man!!"**

"**Hmm? No Kuro-tan, I call myself Fai!" Fai giggled and ran as Kurogane picked up a rock and followed him.**

**Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Well... I guess we should head off to lessons, what do you have next Sakura-san?"**

"**Sakura-_chan."_ She corrected gently. "I have math class." she sighed. "Oh... It's so dull! It's all numbers which I don't understand!"**

**Syaoran blushed a little, she was cute when she complained too.**

"**Ah... I have that too..."**

**She perked up suddenly, gripping his hands and making his face turn red under her gaze.**

"**Yay! At least it won't be dull if you're there Syaoran-kun!" **

**She pulled him to his feet and towards the main school building where all the core subjects took place, hearing the bell ring as she did so.**

"**Oh! I have something to give you." she rooted in her bag, bringing out a small box of chocolate. Syaoran blinked at it.**

"**It's for you! Remember? Today is Valentine's day!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Poke, poke, poke.**_

**Kurogane filled in another column of answers on his sheet.**

_**Poke, poke, poke.**_

**His eyes twitched.**

_**Poke, poke, poke.**_

"**Stop it damn you!"**

**He glared angrily at the grinning boy sitting next to him.**

"**Kuro-woof, really. We're in the middle of class!"**

**Kurogane froze, then looked up to the front of the room, seeing the teacher standing with crossed arms, barely able to contain his anger.**

"**Err... Sorry teacher."**

**He quickly sat back down, moving away a little so as to stop the damned guy next to him from poking him with that ridiculous toy's head in the arm.**

"**Kuro-chaaaan?" He ignored the whisper, focusing solely on his work. **

"**Ku-ro-riiiiiiiin?" He blinked, losing his concentration and gripping the sides of his exercise book.**

"**Kuro-woof... I can't do this problem!" He tore his book in half.**

"**What?!" He whispered loudly and angrily back.**

**Fai blinked. "I can't do this problem Kuro-min, it's too hard!"**

"**Then you should ask to move sets!"**

"**But I don't want to." He grinned. "It's only fun if _you're_ here!"**

**Kurogane sighed, then snatched the book away from Fai and looked at the problem, ignoring the boy's grin getting bigger.**

**Drawn on the paper was something much more of a problem that what any maths textbook could throw at him.**

**It was a picture of someone he decided to think was himself, and he seemed to be hugging something...**

_**That little...**_

**He quickly tore the page out, scrunching it up and throwing it at the idiot's head, it bounced of in a satisfying way.**

"**Owwww! Kuro-mii is mean!" The tall boy clutched his head in mock pain, still grinning slightly at Kurogane's red face.**

"**You damned well deserved it!"**

"**But... But Kuro-chi and Mokona-chan look so good together! I couldn't help it!"**

**Kurogane stared at him, then his gaze shifted to the plushie sticking out of Fai's bag. So what if it _could _become life-sized? There was no way in hell that he would ever _hug_ the thing! That was girl's stuff!**

**Fai smiled. "Ah... I knew Kuro-sama was jealous of my special toy!"**

"**I am not!"**

**He blinked as the white thing was shoved into his face.**

"**Ne? You two really suit each other! You take him!" Fai patted both of their heads affectionately. "Consider him a gift, and it's rude not to except gifts. Right, Kuro-tan?"**

**Kurogane guessed that it probably was. **

**And anyway, staring down at the little plushie he felt a new fondness towards the blonde guy. Though he didn't really know what to do with it, and definitely wasn't going to carry it around with him, he supposed the gesture was nice enough.**

**He only realised later that he remembered what day it was.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eheheh... Sorry for the shortness of it! I had pretty much no idea what to write! I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

AkiMizu


	4. Chapter 4

****

Highschool Day

Chapter 4 - Lunchtime!

It's been a bit longer than a long time, eheh. Sorry about stopping writing, I got held up with exams then kind of lost my inspiration and all that. I recently got some new reviews from Syaoran4eva which encouraged me to try again, so thanks! J

Anyway, enjoy!

--

****

Syaoran placed the kendo sword down and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Although it was his lunch break he was still working, practising for the up and coming kendo tournament in the school. Kurogane had been there, but suddenly vanished, unusual as Kurogane was the most likely to become the next captain of the team and ditching would make him look bad.

Syaoran had continued his practice none the less, determined that he was going to get much better at the sport. Anyway, Sakura would be coming to the tournament…

He realised he was smiling and quickly checked to see if anyone had been watching, thankfully not, then he sat down and rooted through his bag to find his lunch…

He then rooted around some more.

"Uh-oh."

Syaoran sighed and stared forlorn at the empty bag. He must have been too focused on getting to practice early that morning to remember his lunch. Now he would have to starve until he got home, there was no time to go to the canteen.

"Ah, um, excuse me?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uhm, has Syaoran-kun already left? I was just looking for him…"

"Nope, he's right over there. He's just about finished…"

"Thanks!"

Syaoran could almost hear the warm smile behind the sweet voice. He knew Sakura was there before she had entered the room.

"Syaoran-kun? Ah! There you are!"

He smiled a smile to match her own and stood politely.

"Sakura-san, it's good to see you."

She nodded, her hair bobbing, her lips still smiling.

"Yes, it's good to see you too!"

There was a pause as they both became intensely interested in the floor. Finally Sakura broke it.

"Uh… Syaoran-kun, did you, um, already eat lunch?"

He blinked.

"Uhm, not yet, Sakura-san… " He laughed awkwardly. "I have actually forgotten my lunch."

"Oh?" She grinned brightly. Syaoran wondered why she was so happy at his situation.

"I mean, I've, um, just brought you a small thing… I was wondering if you maybe wanted something to eat?"

Another blink, then a smile slowly appeared.

"Sakura-san… thank you."

Sakura laughed awkwardly, blushing furiously. She held out the box to Syaoran so he could take it.

"It's nothing, really. I'm not even that good a cook!" She laughed.

"I'm sure it's wonderful."

"Ahaha! I hope you do like it! Well… I have to go, I'm sorry! I'm expected back for baton practice soon. I'll see you later?"

Syaoran nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Sakura-san, I'll see you for English class. Thank you so much!"

"Bye!"

It was only after she had run off, waving at him until she disappeared from view, that Syaoran realised what day it was.

--

Ugh… I didn't think that was good, sorry!! I'm very much out of practice… I hope you managed to enjoy it anyways! J

AkiMizu


	5. Chapter 5

****

Highschool Days

Chapter 5 - Registration

:D Another chapter, finally explaining the endings of the last two.

--

****

"Pssst! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned her head slightly until she caught Fai's cheerful gaze. She smiled back.

"Yes, Fai-san?"

He chuckled lightly, his amiable grin growing a little. Finally he replied, resting his chin on his hands.

"I want to know what you got Syaoran-kun. He's been acting super happy!"

Sakura instantly began to blush.

"Oh, well, I just…. I made him a box lunch… that's all." She smiled a little. "Did he… did he really seem happy?"

Fai nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, he went from this-" He then mimicked Syaoran's usual intense expression. "-straight to this!" A huge smile.

"Ahaha, I'm so glad! Oh, but Fai-san?"

"Yes yes, Sakura-chan?"

"What did you get for Kurogane-san? You told me earlier you were going to give him something today."

Fai laughed

"Hmmhmm! I'm sure you'll see soon enough… actually, it should be right about-"

"YAAAARGH!"

The cry of surprise came from just outside the window and in a split second the entire room's occupants were standing with their faces pressed up against the glass.

"-now." Finished Fai, and stood. "Come on, we don't want to miss the fun!"

Sakura smiled nervously and followed him.

Looking out the window, they could see a tall figure being hugged by a giant, white rabbit-type plushie. The figure was squirming, angrily yelling at the rabbit-type thing which kept saying "Mokona Modoki is pleased to meet you!".

Sakura blinked, then looked at Fai as she heard a click. He was grinning and holding a camera phone.

"Ahaha! Kuro-pon looks adorable, right?"

Sakura nodded tentatively. She had to agree.

Outside Syaoran had reached Kurogane and was trying, in vain, to help pry him loose from the cuddly grasp of 'Mokona'.

Sakura and Fai joined in the class's laughter.

--

Odd chapter and quite short. I hope you liked it!!

AkiMizu


	6. Chapter 6

****

Highschool Days

Chapter 6 - Nap time

Ahh, I think after this chapter I'm going to need a reasonably long break from writing. I'm in college at the moment so I'm having to work a lot… sorry!!

--

****

The afternoon was warm, the sun streaming through the slightly open window. The classroom was unusually quiet, the class too tired to attempt to talk to each other when the teacher wasn't looking. Even the lecturer seemed worn out, mumbling on about how x equalled something.

Kurogane, who had never really been interested in any lessons except for maths and gym, was finding especially hard to remain awake. He kept finding himself dropping his head forward, pulling back just before he hit the desk.

Eventually the inevitable occurred and Kurogane's eyes would no longer be forced open. He leaned his head on his arms and fell fast asleep.

__

'Good morning darling!'

Kurogane was waking up, the scent of coffee and morning mustiness mixing into a relaxing combination, making him want to close his eyes again.

'No no! You aren't going back to sleep, Kuro-sama!'

With an agitated groan he pulled off the blankets and stood up, realising he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt in bed. He frowned, then turned to see Fai standing near the door, coffee held in both hands. The blonde man was grinning as usual.

'Kuro-rin, once you've said bye-bye to the children you can have your coffee.'

He walked automatically downstairs, Fai moving out of his way.

At the front door stood Syaoran and Sakura both holding bags and both smiling.

'Ah! Daddy!'

Sakura flung herself at him in a hug, which disturbed him greatly, but he had to smile and gruffly mumble 'bye' before she would let go.

'Father, we shall see you after school.'

Syaoran nodded a polite goodbye to him and Kurogane mimicked it back. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Next he turned upon Mokona who was also holding a bag.

'Kuro-daddy!'

He patted it on the head, then turned upstairs.

'Oh, darling Kuro-sama!'

Fai was sitting on the bed holding the two cups of coffee. He passed one to Kurogane then placed his own on the side table.

'Aren't our children just adorable! Syaoran is growing up to look just like his daddy!'

Kurogane grunted, then lent over and pecked Fai on the cheek.

''Mornin' dear.'

'Ohoho! You're making me blush!'

Kurogane leapt up from his desk with a shout.

Then he remembered where he was and sat down quickly, all the class staring at him. His face felt painfully warm.

"My my,Kuro-rin! What was all that?"

He turned his head slowly until his eyes met those of the blonde man's.

"Oh -!"

He stood up and sprinted out of the class, yelling back to the teacher he needed to see the nurse.

Fai titled his head a little, confused.

"Well well, I wonder what's gotten into Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane didn't stop running until he got home.

--

Meh. Rubbish chapter, I'm all out of ideas… college is draining my mind!!

Thanks for reading and I hope you do enjoy it!

Aki


End file.
